trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
NighNonpareil
__FORCETOC__ Summary To be added. Session Info Vanadi initiated her session when a troll by the tag of shadySurgeon requested assistance escaping a meteor. She soon proposed that the session be expanded to rescue more trolls, and eventually she suggested that the group split into two teams. After an ample amount of arguing over names, Vanadi went with nucleicBachelor's suggestions of Team Wax and Team Wane (which has not stopped a a certain troll from relabeling them Team Whiny Color Bitches and Team Soblarva). Placing herself at the head of Team Wax (and, she claimed, technically the entire session), she appointed omnivorousMonster as the head of Team Wane despite his low blood. Various other trolls were recruited for a total of 12. Much to Vanadi's horror, two violets joined the fray, but both decided that the chain of command could remain as it was. After even more confusion, server order was sorted out, but not all connections have been completed. Vanadi herself has not become a client. Her plan is to loop to the last member in Wax, but in reality she will likely be served by the last member of Wane. Be the cackling princess-wannabe. Your name is VANADI YUVATI. Your favorite activities are being AMAZING and ENCHANTING (in your mind, at least). You pay great attention to BLOOD, and you enjoy treating those below you as DEAR, PITIABLE LITTLE CREATURES. You do admit the superiority of PURPLES, but you SURE HATE DOING IT. You tend to become SULLEN and TERSE in their presence rather than BRIGHT and EFFUSIVE as you would be around peers and subordinates. Accursed purples, superseding your preeminence (STEALING YOUR THUNDER, as it were... all of the thunder. All of it.). Truthfully, you’d sort of just like to have some FRIENDS. You’d never admit it, though, and you’re not really sure how to go about it anyway. Instead, you have CONSORTS, COHORTS, and COLLABORATORS. The (almost) top is kind of LONELY. At least you have OTHER INTERESTS. Often, you embark upon MOONLIGHT PROMENADES. During these leisurely walks, you always keep your PARASOLKIND at the ready. Other times, you might venture into EXTREME ROLEPLAYING. The game is endlessly silly, you feel, but you enjoy leading parties and gaining prestige. Having a fondness for the stylishness of QUEENS, you display many PAINTINGS OF BEAUTIFUL SOVEREIGNS (and prefer to pretend that they don't have purple blood running through their veins). You are also very fond of HANDMIRRORS, but you never get a chance to look in them properly. Somehow, you always manage to BREAK THEM first. Hoping to counteract this, you also fill you home with WISHBONES. However, you have never broken one of those. You’re kind of MISSING THE POINT. No one gets a chance to clarify the matter for you because you insist that YOU JUST ENJOY THEM, OKAY. Everyone should get off your back! Seriously! If they can’t see the obvious merits in random bird bones everywhere, you don’t even know how they manage to dress themselves in the morning! Besides, you have to feed your lusus, CAT-O-THIRTEEN-TAILS (CATTY for short), pretty much all the time, so you’ve slain your fair share of WILD FOWL. The FOULEST OF THEM ALL, in fact. Your trollTag is nighNonpareil and wh1l3 you sp3ak b3aut1fully, you s33m to hav3 an aff1n1ty for th3 numb3r 13. ^owo^///////////// Gallery vanadi.png|Character design for Vanadi. Category:Female Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:Troll Category:Moonstuck Category:The Marionette